Joe Kelly
thumbJoseph "Joe" Kelly es un escritor estadounidense de cómics, dibujante y editor que ha escrito títulos como Deadpool, Uncanny X-Men, Action Comics, y la Liga de la Justicia. Como parte del grupo de hombre creador de los cómics de acción, Kelly es uno de los creadores de la serie animada Ben 10. Carrera Kelly recibió su maestría en la Escuela de New York University Tisch School of the Arts, donde aún enseña escritura de Animación / escritura para los tebeos. En Universidad de Nueva York, fue reclutado por Stan-Hattan editor de Marvel Comics 'James Felder del proyecto, un programa que entrenó a los posibles autores de cómic en la universidad.Kelly primera obra publicada fue en 1996 para Marvel de 2099: World of Tomorrow # 1-8 y Marvel Fanfare vol.2 # 2-3. En 1997, Kelly comenzó su primera asignación mensual, Deadpool, inicialmente dibujada por Ed McGuinness. El título fue inmediatamente bien recibido por los fans y los críticos. En un momento iba a ser cancelada por el n º 25, pero una escritura en Internet y la campaña por los fans de Marvel llevado a reconsiderar su decisión. Kelly se fue el título con el # 33 en 1999. En 1997, Kelly también se convirtió en el escritor de Daredevil, en la que estuvo acompañado por el conocido artista de Daredevil Gene Colan. En la misma época que produjo un 97 Daredevil / Deadpool anual con el artista Bernard Chang que enfrentó a los dos personajes entre sí y fue recibido en general bien. Kelly se fue con Daredevil # 375 en 1998. Junto Kelly importante asignación de Marvel fue a finales de 1997, por el título de la compañía más vendido entonces, X-Men, donde trabajó con el dibujante Carlos Pacheco. Sin embargo, la estancia de Kelly en el título, y la ejecución de su amigo Steven T. Seagle en su hermana el título Uncanny X-Men, se vio interrumpida cuando los creadores de dejar de fumar, culpando a interferencia editorial constante. Último número de Kelly fue # 85 en 1999. Kelly empezó entonces a trabajar para la competencia de Marvel, DC Comics, en especial, su título de Action Comics protagonizada por Superman # 760 en octubre de 1999. Se quedó en el título durante casi cinco años (hasta el # 813, mayo de 2004), trabajando principalmente con dibujante Pasqual Ferry. Durante este plazo fue el autor de ¿Qué es tan gracioso de verdad, la justicia y el estilo americano? en Action Comics # 775, que introdujo la élite (un equipo de autoridad-como la de anti-héroes) y su líder, el Manchester Negro. Esta cuestión fue llamado "el tema único y mejor de un cómic escrito en el año 2001" por la revista Wizard. En diciembre de 2000, Kelly tuvo un breve paso como guionista en el cómic de Superboy (# 83-93), una vez más sobre todo trabajando con su colaborador de Ferry Acción Comics. En 2002 comenzó una larga carrera en la Liga de la Justicia de DC (# 61-93) con el dibujante de cómics Doug Mahnke. Después de su carrera en la que el título de terminado el mismo equipo creativo lanzó una edición limitada de doce series de Justicia Elite League con algunos de los personajes de Action Comics # 775. También en 2002, publicó DC Green Lantern: Legacy - La última voluntad y testamento de Hal Jordan una novela gráfica en tapa dura por Kelly y artistas Brent Anderson y Bill Sienkiewicz, que volvió a mirar a la vida y carrera de Hal Jordan, quien en ese momento era el Espectro. Una entrevista con Kelly también apareció en el primer tomo de Escritores en la Comic Guión de Titan Books. Kelly y el responsable creativo de Marvel Joe Quesada preparar un 31 de marzo 2012 vista previa de Ultimate Spider-Man para los aficionados a los tebeos de Midtown en Manhattan, el día antes del debut de la serie de televisión de difusión. Kelly ha producido tres de propiedad creador obras: steampunk, con lápiz de Chris. Bibliografía Marvel Comics Títulos publicados por Marvel son: Los Cuatro Fantásticos 2099 # 5: "Buenas extraño" (con Karl Kesel y Matt Ryan, 1996) Over the Edge # 10: "La política de la infamia" (con Stephen Jones JB, 1996) 2099: World of Tomorrow # 1-8 (con Ben Raab, Pasqual Ferry, Jason Armstrong, David Brewer, Karl Moline y Labat Yancey, 1996-1997) Marvel Fanfare # 2-3: "Instinto" (con Mhan Pop, 1996) Daredevil: "Aftermath" (con Pasqual Ferry, en el # 358 de 1996) "A Question of Trust" (con Cary Nord, en el # 365 de 1997) "Una hora de decir adiós" (con Gene Colan, en el # 1, 1997) "Prisión sin muros" (con Gene Colan, en el # 366 de 1997) "Castigos crueles e inusuales" (con Gene Colan, en el # 367 de 1997) "El beso de la viuda" (con Gene Colan y Olivetti, Ariel, en el # 368-370, 1997) "Fallout" (con Ariel Olivetti, en el # 371 de 1998) "El Diablo y el Demonio" (con Ariel Olivetti, en el # 372 de 1998) "El peso del mundo" (con Ben Raab y Acosta Richie, en el # 373 de 1998) "So Little Time to Save the World" (con Jonathan Barrón y Olivetti, Ariel, en el # 374 de 1998) "Con un poco de ayuda de mis amigos" (con Chris Claremont y varios artistas, en el # 375 de 1998) ¿Qué pasa si ...? "El hombre, El Monstruo" (con Nelson DeCastro, en el # 91, 1996) "... Voy a ser tu mejor amigo!" (Con James Daly, en el # 92, 1996) X-Men: Lobezno Anual '96: "El Templo de Oro" (con Tommy Lee Edwards, 1996) Juggernaut: "Una noche, a pesar" (con Duncan Rouleau, one-shot, 1997) X-Men v2: X-Men: Tolerancia cero (TPB, 320 páginas, 2000, ISBN 0-desde 7851 hasta 0738-X) recoge: "Homecoming" (con Carlos Pacheco, en el # 70, 1997) "Una casa en orden" (con Carlos Pacheco, en el # 71, 1998) "Lecciones de la vida" (con Carlos Pacheco, en el # 72, 1998) "Los elementos en nosotros" (con Joe Casey y Jeff Johnson, en el # 73, 1998) "Rituales" (con Carlos Pacheco, en el # 74, 1998) "Anatomía de un Monstruo" (con el alemán García, en el # 75, 1998) "Un Boykie y sus Dinges" (con Mat Broome, en el # 76, 1998) "Stormfront" (con el alemán García, en el # 77-78, 1998) "Poco a Morlock Lost" (con el alemán García, en el # 79, 1998) "Children of the Atom, la segunda parte" (con Brandon Peterson, en el # 80, 1998) "Sota de Corazones, la Reina de la Muerte!" (Con Adam Kubert, en el # 81, 1998) "A la caza de Xavier" (con Adam Kubert y Pasqual Ferry, en el # 82-84, 1998-1999) Magneto: Rogue Nation (TPB, 192 páginas, 2002, ISBN 0-7851-0834-3) recoge: "A Tale of Two Mutantes" (con Alan Davis, en el # 85, 1999) Deadpool (con Ed McGuinness, Denton Shannon, Aaron Lopresti, Bernard Chang, Woods Pete McDaniel Walter, Anthony Williams, Steve Harris, Joe Cooper, Brian Smith, Marcos Powers, David Brewer y Labat Yancey, 1997-1999) recoge como: Deadpool Classic vol.1 (incluye # 1, TPB, 264 páginas, 2008, ISBN 0-7851-3124-8) Deadpool Clásico vol.2 (recoge # 8.2, 1 y Daredevil / Deadpool Anual '97, TPB, 256 páginas, 2009, ISBN 0-7851-3731-9) Deadpool vol.3 Clásico (recolecta # 9-17, TPB, 280 páginas, 2009, ISBN 0-7851-4244-4) Deadpool Clásico vol.4 (recoge # 0, 18-25 y Deadpool / La muerte anual de 98, TPB, 296 páginas, 2011, ISBN 0-7851-5302-0) Deadpool Clásico vol.5 (recoge # 26-33 y el primer libro del bebé Deadpool una sola vez, TPB, 272 páginas, 2011, ISBN 0-7851-5519-8) Uncanny X-Men # 359: "Power Play" (con Steven T. Seagle, Chris Bachalo y Benjamin Ryan, 1998) Deadpool # 900: "Pinky Swear" (con Rob Liefeld, 2009) Spider-Man: Webspinners: Cuentos de Spider-Man # 7-9: "El Puente" (con Bart Sears y Andy Smith, 1999) The Amazing Spider-Man: Delito y Punisher (HC, 136 páginas, 2009, ISBN 0-7851-3393-3, tpb, 2009, ISBN 0-7851-3417-4) incluye: "Death of a Wise Guy" (con Chris Bachalo, en el Extra! # 1, 2008) "Family Ties" (con Chris Bachalo, en el # 575-576, 2008-2009) "J. Jonah Jameson I Nombre Asesino ti - ¡Un misterio Minuto Bookie" (con Barry Kitson, en el # 577 de 2009) American Son (HC, 136 páginas, 2009, ISBN 0-7851-3870-6, TPB, 2010, ISBN 0-7851-4083-2) recoge: "Nice Things" (con Dale Eaglesham, en Extra! # 3, 2009) "American Son" (con Phil Jiménez, Paulo Siqueira, Checchetto Marco y Esteban Segovia, en el # 595-599, 2009) Murió en su brazos esta noche (HC, 192 páginas, 2009, ISBN 0-7851-4459-5, TPB, 2010, ISBN 0-7851-4485-4) incluye: "Visiones violento" (con Max Fiumara, en el # 600 de 2009) El regreso del Gato Negro (HC, 168 páginas, 2010, ISBN 0-7851-4249-5, TPB, 2010, ISBN 0-7851-3868-4) incluye: "Acuerdo a largo plazo" (con Mike McKone y Melo Adriana, en el # 606-607, 2009) "Este hombre, este cojones" (con Eric Cañete, en el # 611 de 2010) El Gauntlet vol.1: Electro y Sandman (HC, 176 páginas, 2010, ISBN 0-7851-4264-9, TPB, 2010, ISBN 0-7851-3871-4) incluye: "The Other Woman" (con JM Ken Niimura, en el # 612 de 2010) El Gauntlet vol.2: Rhino y Mysterio (HC, 160 páginas, 2010, ISBN 0-7851-4265-7, TPB, 2010, ISBN 0-7851-3872-2) incluye: "Rage of the Rhino" (con Max Fiumara, en el # 617 de 2010) "The Walk" (con Javier Pulido, en el # 617 de 2010) El Gauntlet vol.3: Buitre y Morbius (HC, 136 páginas, 2010, ISBN 0-7851-4611-3, TPB, 2010, ISBN 0-7851-4612-1) incluye: "Especies Amenazadas" (con Max Fiumara, en el # 625 de 2010) Grim Hunt (HC, 192 páginas, 2010, ISBN 0-7851-4617-2, TPB, 2011, ISBN 0-7851-4618-0) recoge: Spider-Man: Hunt Grim - La saga de Kraven (con Michael Lark, one-shot, 2010) "Grim Hunt" (con JM Ken Niimura, en el # 647 de 2010) Origen de las Especies (HC, 232 páginas, 2011, ISBN 0-7851-4621-0, TPB, 2011, ISBN 0-7851-4622-9) incluye: "Last Night de Norah en Nueva York" (con JM Ken Niimura, en el # 647 de 2010) Héroes Reborn: El regreso (TPB, 288 páginas, 2009, ISBN 0-7851-3748-3) incluye: Héroes Reborn: Rebel: "Wild Blue" (con Mark Bagley y Matt Haley, one-shot, 2000) Héroes Reborn: Restos "El Día de la Tierra se enfermó!" (Con Ethan Van Sciver, one-shot, 2000) DC Comics Títulos publicados por DC Comics son: All-Star Comics 80-Page Giant # 1: "Punto de vista una fábula" (con Duncan Rouleau, 1999) Orígenes secretos de Super-Villanos 80-Page Giant # 1: "Dreams in Smoke" (con Butch Guice, 1999) Superman: Action Comics: Sin límites! (TPB, 208 páginas, 2000, ISBN 1-56389-699-0) incluye: "... Batalla sin fin ..." (Con el alemán García, en el # 760, 1999) "Durante mil años ..." (Con el alemán García, en el # 761, 2000) "All I Want for Christmas" (con el alemán García y José Ángel Cano López, en el # 762, 2000) Endgame (TPB, 176 páginas, 2000, ISBN 1-56389-701-6) incluye: "The End" (con Butch Guice y Conrad Kevin, en Superman Y2K one-shot, 2000) "Sacrificio por la Mañana" (con el alemán García y José Ángel Cano López, en el # 763, 2000) 'Til Death Do Us Part (TPB, 224 páginas, 2002, ISBN 1-56389-862-4) incluye: "Quiet After the Storm" (con José Ángel Cano López, en el # 764, 2000) "Un payaso llega a Metrópolis" (con José Ángel Cano López, en el # 765, 2000) Critical Condition (TPB, 192 páginas, 2003, ISBN 1-56389-949-3) incluye: "Metropolica" (con Pasqual Ferry, en los archivos secretos de Metropolis º 1, 2000) "D.O.A." (Con Cary Nord, en el # 766, 2000) "Critical Condition, la cuarta parte" (con José Ángel Cano López, en el # 767, 2000) "¡Oh, capitán, mi capitán!" (Con Duncan Rouleau, en el # 768, 2000) Emperador Joker (TPB, 256 páginas, 2007, ISBN 1-4012-1193-3) incluye: "Es un mundo Joker, bebé, nosotros vivimos en él" (con Jeph Loeb y varios artistas, en Superman: Emperor Joker one-shot, 2000) "Supermanamrepus" (con José Ángel Cano López, en el # 769, 2000) "El que ríe último!" (Con José Ángel Cano López, en el # 770 de 2000) Presidente Lex (TPB, 240 páginas, 2003, ISBN 1-56389-974-4) incluye: "Kith y Kin" (con José Ángel Cano López, en el # 772-773, 2000-2001) "Fireside Chat" (con Eric Cañete, en el # 774, 2001) Regreso a Krypton (TPB, 208 páginas, 2004, ISBN 1-4012-0194-6) incluye: "Escape de Krypton" (con José Ángel Cano López, en el # 776, 2001) "El sueño de End" (con Pasqual Ferry, en el # 793, 2002) "Kancer" (con José Ángel Cano López, en el # 777, 2001) "El Rey Toma Peón" (con Duncan Rouleau, en el # 779, 2001) Our Worlds at War (TPB, 512 páginas, 2006, ISBN 1-4012-1129-1) incluye: "They Call Me Zed" (con Alberto Saichann, en nuestros mundos en guerra y Secret Files Origins # 1, 2001) "El fin del principio" (con José Ángel Cano López, en el # 780, 2001) "Thousand Yard Stare" (con José Ángel Cano López, en el # 781, 2001) "Prueba de fuego" (con José Ángel Cano López, en el # 782, 2001) "El Regalo" (con Brandon Badeaux, en el # 783, 2001) "Joker: Last Laugh - ¿De quién es la mente de todos modos?" (Con Duncan Rouleau, en el # 784, 2001) "Demento" (con Duncan Rouleau, en el # 785, 2002) "Rojo" (con Pasqual Ferry, en el # 786, 2002) "Jikei Ketsuki: Misericordia, el Amor y la Sangre" (con Pasqual Ferry, en el # 787-788, 2002) "El hombre y la Bestia" (con Duncan Rouleau, en el # 789-790 de 2002) "Big City, Little Man" (con Pasqual Ferry, en el # 792, 2002) Batalla final (TPB, 192 páginas, 2009, ISBN 1-4012-2259-5) incluye: "La Hora Trece" (con Duncan Rouleau, en el # 795, 2002) "Rush Hour" (con Duncan Rouleau, en el # 796, 2002) "Superyó" (con Renato Arlem, en el # 797, 2003) Corazones de Lost, la cuarta parte: 'Canción del corazón "(con Pasqual Ferry, en el # 798, 2003) "The Cage" (con Carlos Meglia, en el # 799, 2003) "Un viaje del héroe" (con varios artistas, en el # 800, 2003) "Semillas" (con Tom Raney, en el # 801, 2003) "La cosecha" (con Tom Derenick y Pasqual Ferry, en el # 802-805, 2003) "Superchicas" (con Pasqual Ferry, en el # 806-808, 2003) "Creeping Death" (con Pasqual Ferry, en el # 809, 2004) "Midnight Walking" (con Pasqual Ferry, en el # 810, 2004) Godfall (HC, 112 páginas, 2004, ISBN 1-4012-0376-0, TPB, 2004, ISBN 1-4012-0236-5) recoge: "Home" (con Michael Turner y Talent Caldwell, en el # 812, 2004) "Resuelve" (con Michael Turner y Talent Caldwell, en Adventures of Superman # 625, 2004) "Diosa" (con Michael Turner y Talent Caldwell, en Superman # 202 v2, 2004) "El cielo" (con Michael Turner y Talent Caldwell, en el # 813, 2004) "Tempest" (con Michael Turner y Talent Caldwell, en Adventures of Superman # 626, 2004) "Divinidad" (con Michael Turner y Talent Caldwell, en Superman # 203 v2, 2004) Crisis Infinita (TPB, 128 páginas, 2006, ISBN 1-4012-0953-X) recoge: "Superman, This is Your Life, Part One" (con Jeph Loeb y varios artistas, en Superman # 226 de 2006) "Superman, This is Your Life, Segunda Parte" (con varios artistas, en el # 836, 2006) "Superman, This is Your Life, la tercera parte" (con varios artistas, en Adventures of Superman # 649, 2006) Las aventuras de Superman: "Superman: Los Diarios de 2002 - El caso más bizarro de todos - Parte 8 de 8" (con Carlos Meglia, en el # 600, 2002) Corazones Perdidos ", segunda parte: Heartbroken" (con Dwayne Turner, en el # 611, 2003) Superboy # 83-93 (con Pasqual Ferry, Paco Medina, Berganza Eddie y Carlo Barberi, 2001) Supergirl (con Greg Rucka, Ian Churchill, Ron Adrián, Joe Benítez, Alé Garza y Adam Archer, 2006-2007) recoge como: Candor (incluye # 7-9, TPB, 176 páginas, 2007, ISBN 1-4012-1226-3) Identidad (recoge # 10-11, 13-19 y una historia de la DCU de vacaciones Infinito especial de un solo disparo, TPB, 256 páginas, 2007, ISBN 1-4012-1484-3) Batman: Gotham Knights # 17: "Un momento en la luz" (con Aaron Wiesenfeld, 2001) Wonder Woman # 170: "Ella es una maravilla" (con Phil Jiménez, 2001) recogidos en Wonder Woman: Paraíso perdido (TPB, 176 páginas, 2002, ISBN 1-56389 a 792-X) 11.09 Volumen 2: "Wake Up" (con Scott Kolins, novela gráfica, TPB, 224 páginas, 2002, ISBN 1-56389-878-0) Justice League of América: JLA: Oro Perfecto (TPB, 128 páginas, 2003, ISBN 1-56389-941-8) recoge: "Pánico en el estadio" (con Doug Logan, en el # 61, 2002) "Golden Perfect" (con Doug Logan, en el # 62-64, 2002) "Baby Boy Bouncing" (con Doug Logan, en el # 65, 2002) La Edad de Obsidiana, Libro Uno (TPB, 160 páginas, 2003, ISBN 1-56389-991-4) recoge: "El Destructor" (con Doug Logan, en el # 66-67, 2002) "La obsidiana Preludio Edad" (con Doug Logan, en el # 68, 2002) "La Edad de Obsidiana, Partes 1-3" (con Yvel Guichet y Doug Mahnke, en el # 69-71, 2002) La Edad de Obsidiana, el Libro Segundo (TPB, 160 páginas, 2003, ISBN 1-4012-0043-5) recoge: "La Edad de Obsidiana, Partes 4-7" (con Doug Mahnke y Guichet Yvel, en el # 72-75, 2002-2003) "Picking Up the Pieces" (con Lewis LaRosa, en el # 76, 2003) Reglas de compromiso (TPB, 144 páginas, 2004, ISBN 1-4012-0215-2) recoge: "Rules of Engagement" (con Doug Logan, en el # 78-79, 2003) "La Furia Blanca" (con Duncan Rouleau, en el # 80-82, 2003) "American Nightmare" (con ChrisCross, en el # 83, 2003) Prueba de fuego (TPB, 144 páginas, 2004, ISBN 1-4012-0242-X) recoge: "Prueba de fuego" (con Doug Logan, en el # 84-89, 2003) "¿Por ventura ..." (Con ChrisCross, en el # 90, 2004) Justice League Elite: Volumen 1 (TPB, 208 páginas, 2005, ISBN 1-4012-0481-3) recoge: "¿Qué tiene de divertido sobre la Verdad, la Justicia y el estilo americano?" (Con Doug Mahnke y Lee Bermejo, en Action Comics # 775, 2001) "Elitismo" (con Doug Logan, en el JLA # 100, 2004) "Gran Experimento" (con Doug Logan, en el # 1, 2004) "Vela en un huracán" (con Doug Logan, en el # 2-3, 2004) "The Right Thing" (con Doug Logan, en el # 4, 2004) "Misma moneda" (con Doug Mahnke y John Byrne, en el JLA Secret Files '04, 2004) Volumen 2 (TPB, 192 páginas, 2007, ISBN 1-4012-1556-4) recoge: "The Aftermath" (con Doug Logan, en el # 5-8, 2005) "Veneno" (con Doug Logan, en el # 9, 2005) "Eve of Destruction" (con Doug Logan, en el # 10-12, 2005) Green Lantern: Legacy - La última voluntad y testamento de Hal Jordan (con Brent Anderson, novela gráfica, hc, 106 páginas, 2002, ISBN 1-56389-864-0) Enginehead # 1-6 (con Ted McKeever, 2004) Space Ghost # 1-6 (con Ariel Olivetti, 2005) recoge como Space Ghost (TPB, 144 páginas, 2005, ISBN 1-4012-0721-9) Solo # 6: "Drive" (con Jordi Bernet, 2005) Superman / Batman: "Stop Me Si usted ha escuchado esto ..." (Con Ed McGuinness, Carlo Barberi, Murphy Sean y Ryan Ottley, en el Annual # 1, 2006) "La vida no examinada ..." (Con Scott Kolins, en el Annual # 2, 2008) "¿Quién ganaría?" (Con Ed Benes, en # 78, 2011) DCU Holiday Special: "Un día sin sirenas" (con Mick Bertilorenzi, 2009) Imagenes Comics Títulos publicados por la imagen son: M. Rex # 1-2 (con Duncan Rouleau, 1999) Elephantmen: Animales heridos (HC, 168 páginas, 2007, ISBN 1-58240-691-X, TPB, 2008, ISBN 1-58240-934-X) incluye: "El capitán Stoneheart y el Hada de la Verdad" (con Chris Bachalo, en el # 7, 2007) Enfermedades mortales (HC, 168 páginas, 2009, ISBN 1-60706-088-4) incluye: "El planeta de los ungulados" (con Peter Gross, en Elephantmen: El piloto de un solo disparo, 2007) Soy una matagigantes # 1-7 (con JM Ken Niimura, 2008-2009) recoge como IKG (TPB, 184 páginas, 2009, ISBN 1-60706-092-2, hc, 300 páginas, 2010, ISBN 1-60706-172 ) -4 Cuatro Ojos # 1-4 (con Max Fiumara, 2008-2010) recoge como Cuatro Ojos: Forjado en Llamas (TPB, 96 páginas, de 2010, ISBN 1-60706-292-5) Douglas Fredericks y la Cámara de ellos (con Ben romano, antología de novela gráfica, hc, páginas 80, 2008, ISBN 1-58240-994-3) Bad Dog # 1-4 (con Diego Greco, 2009-2011) Outlaw Territorio Volumen 1: "Balada de un hombre malo" (con Max Fiumara, novela gráfica, TPB, 240 páginas, 2009, ISBN 1-60706-004-3) Otras Editoriales Títulos publicados por diversas editoriales americanas se incluyen: Wildstorm: Steampunk (con Chris Bachalo, Máximo riesgo, 2000-2002) recoge como: Manimatron (recopila # 1-5 y el Catecismo de un solo disparo, TPB, 160 páginas, 2001, ISBN 1-56389-762-8) Teatro Obscura (recopila # 6-12, TPB, 176 páginas, ISBN 1-4012-0047-8 2003) El Reino de Megamind # 0 (con Travis Lanham, 2010) JLA / Cyberforce (con Doug Logan, de un solo disparo, Top Cow, 2005) recoge en DC / Top Cow Crossovers (TPB, 200 páginas, 2007, ISBN 1-4012-1338-3) Lastre (con Ilya, novela gráfica, TPB, 52 páginas, imágenes activas, 2005, ISBN 0-9766761-2-5) ¡Bang! Tango # 1-6 (con Adrián Sibar, Vértigo, 2009) Notas ^ Joey Kelly en Justice League Elite, Newsarama ^ José Liga Elite - Joey Kelly Habla Recursos JLE, Cómic ^ / libros books.html activos Imágenes, www.activeimages.com. ^ UGO: Joey Kelly Space Ghost conversaciones, UGO ^ A Boy & His Dragon: Kelly habla "cuatro ojos", Comic Book Resources, junio 26, 2008 ^ Joe Kelly: "Soy una matagigantes", los recursos de cómic, 25 de abril de 2008 ^ Sullivan, Michael Patrick (3 de octubre de 2008). "¿Quién lo dice? Habla de Kelly Douglas Fredericks '". Recursos cómics. Refrencias Joe Kelly en la base de datos Comics Gran Joe Kelly en la base de datos del cómic Joe Kelly en el Manual oficial de Marvel Comics Creadores Enlaces externos El hombre de Kelly de la página web de Acción Joey Kelly en la Internet Movie Database Entrevistas Los Oficios: Joey Kelly - Más poderoso que una locomotora vapor Asistente de entretenimiento: 5 preguntas con Joey Kelly Slushfactory.com Joey Kelly responde a las críticas JLA Héroes Wiki: Joey Kelly en su participación en las novelas gráficas de Héroes en:Joe Kelly Categoría:Actores Categoría:Man Of Action Categoría:Escritores Categoría:Equipo de producción